User talk:Weston "Henchmen" Foster
Hello Well, thi ismy frist foray into this neck of the web. A little help into what im supposed to do? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 22:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) NAmes Bren, and I will be willing to help, first make a Character, to do that go to the begining and Type in the name of the Character, just look at some of the other character stats for ideas Brengarrett 22:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Whatup. Welcome to the Wiki. I'll be honest, we have a lot of canon fans on the site (me included) so a definite heads-up would be to know your stuff, know the canon, and stick to the atmosphere of Fallout. Also, ask the admins if you have problems, they're nice guys. Run4urLife! 23:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Listen to Run, he is a very nice guy, but in the RP, he is a demon, trust me he takes no prisononers LOL--Brengarrett 23:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for the welcome. Anoter question, where we RP? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I'll answer your question and introduce myself in one sentence. Im Kuhblam, evil doer (im branded that way cause i created the crusade lol), and destroyer of ghouls; as for RPing, go to the community on the front page's side, then forums, and then check the rp sub forum KuHB1aM 00:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Baltimore RP mk. II comes out...when it comes out. I've got to develop the city more. --Twentyfists 01:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Remnant go ahead and improve the artical if you or anyone else wants to improve one of my articlas just go ahead i can allways uploaded my saved version if i don't like itVegas adict 06:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : Cool Weston "Henchmen" Foster 11:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :: Go ahead and jump in bear in minde if your a conscript the only weapon you would have is a semi automatic pistol so it would be beter to join as a comrade or the midshipman but its your choiceVegas adict 06:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Payment for equipment I'd assume they'd do some kind of work for you, scavving, raiding for equipment, working as bodyguards, even eleminating rival arms dealers. Or, really, anything your charcter needs that a raider could help with.--Zilabus 14:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't really thought of what their leder will be like, so feel free to take any liberties with how he acts or where is strengths are. But his name is Adam Smashda. free market I was wondering if you would like to relocate shop down south in the Southeast Commonwealth. un like the DC wasteland there is far less active and local conflicts to disupt you trade while being still close enough to still sell and profit from the DC and other eastern armed conflicts. Templar88 19:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Waaa Why didn't u ask me to be a business partner yet lol //--Teh Krush 20:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Nah, just wondering why you didn't ask lol, maybe later. //--Teh Krush 21:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) RPT When your in RPs, could you sign like instead of just ~~~~? //--TehK 18:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Fine....there a hot key for that though, or do i have to...*gasp* type it out? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC)? When editing, at the bottom there is a button that says it, under Wiki Markup, the very last one. //--TehK 18:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. thanks Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I just C+P it after using it for the first time. //--Run4urLife! 18:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Can I Can I just persuade Marshall to give us the gun? //--TehK 20:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...maybe you will persuade Marshall to hand over a box of 6 grandes over to Riely as a gift? You guys have to do my little favor first though to get the gun, mu ha ha ha.Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I meant, the voices in his head will tell him to give us the gun. //--TehK 20:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::: No, i mean that you guys have to do my favor first to get the gun in the first place! After which, Riely can do a little mind control...just don't go overboard. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::And I mean that Riley will just make him give us the gun! //--TehK 20:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *facepalm* No...Marshall is going to give you the gun for doing his favor. thats it. You are going to walk back into his office with a big of fingers, he's going to look at them, then give you the gun. no mind control there. However, you could give them a idea for doing such a good job they get some greandes or something. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I could convince him to give us more ammo. //--TehK 20:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) That will work. Go with that. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:58, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Dutch could just march in there and take the gun. Much more efficient, unless you want to minimize collateral damage. KuHB1aM 21:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, what fun is that? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) We have 3 Warrior Weapons, 2 Alien Rifles, a 3rd Gen Psyc-Op, a tank, and a few other people VS. ?? Raiders //--TehK 21:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) hey! Its something like 29-40 raiders! Well, it isn't fun, for at least Marshall anyhow. Just say the word, and I can do the job myself. 40 raiders? What do you take me for, bambi? KuHB1aM 21:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well.....maybe a evil bambi....Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) With a combat skill unrivaled by anyone except Jacob. KuHB1aM 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Or any highly combat tested pre war ghoul. Two hundred years of combat experience vs some trained Enclave guy. More experience with the guns, and everything else. Just don't get into a close range fight... --Cerebral plague 21:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::...i sell guns....Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it depends. In a 1v1 fight, Dutch would certainly kick his ass. Now, have maybe two or three, and then we've got a possible problem or dilemma. KuHB1aM 21:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I never said which pre war ghoul. Maybe I was talking about a ten thousand year old pre war ghoul that has learned every single way of warfare imaginable? --Cerebral plague 21:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) They didn't have nukes 10,000 years ago. KuHB1aM 21:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OH SNAP! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Nukes killed the dinosaurs. Think about it. --Cerebral plague 21:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, Jacob killed the dinosaurs. //--Run4urLife! 21:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Armed with eyeballs that shot nukes. --Cerebral plague 22:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually he invented the plane, jumped out, punched the ground and *poof* no more dinosaurs. //--Run4urLife! 22:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Jacob did not invent the plane, just jumped really high! --Cerebral plague 22:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I haz read the above conversation. Hale and Vlad are on level footing with Dutch. And experience only makes up for so much against a Warrior Weapon's natural superiority. Your Ghoul, as I said last time you asked, will need a lot of luck. //--Run4urLife! 22:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Darn it! --Cerebral plague 22:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The RP I hire mutiple people. The Crusade doesn't play clean; we turn people against each other, cause division. Remember, we have big ambitions. KuHB1aM 21:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Good, because Sebastian may or may not be paying off certain people within the CW Cartel to...be ready when Marshall comes with funds frm the Crusade...he he he. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Domingo Our friendly wasteland merchant wasn't the profit skimmer. If you look carefully, it mentions that the slavers were the ones shortcutting Domingo, not Domingo skimming profits. Radiation King 00:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh...i see. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, Rascon is a profit skimmer. DOMINGO is an honest merchant. =D Radiation King 00:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) YOU SHOT HIS LEFT HANDS PINKY! YOU BASTARD! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) He had it coming. You scammed Domingo, and nobody scams Domingo without losing something valuable. Rascon was lucky; otherwise he would be missing a pinky and something a bit more valuable. And I'm not talking about the ammunition for the .30-cal. Radiation King 01:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Since when did i scam Domingo? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :You tried to take the ammo out of the deal. Sure, Dutch freaked the fuck out on your guards, but you tried to cut Domingo short of what was expected from his participation. Radiation King 01:19, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: Nothing personal. Just business...no, wait. That was personal...anyway, time to put a bounty on somepeoples heads! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) AWA Go right ahead. Know, though, that I may edit some things to make them fit better with my vision of the group, but I'll trust you enough to give you mostly free reign. --Twentyfists 15:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Rapture Company accepts Weston! Read the title! --Cerebral plague 12:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The survivors Are you making a full article on them, or not? --Cerebral plague 18:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I am, don't worry. But, thats for just right now. I have to get my thoughts together. I'll problay start later or tomorrow.Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Just once you make the article, remove the images of the soldiers on the Rapture page. --Cerebral plague 18:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Kane Can I use him as a character? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! KuHB1aM 00:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) For what? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) RPing. KuHB1aM 00:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. Make a page and everything. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Wooh hoo!!! I'll make a page on him later. Can't right now. Does he have a last name? Going offline, will check back. KuHB1aM 00:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) No last name. Thats your job to make it up. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cool. I'm making him as we speak. KuHB1aM 11:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Can Jean kill weston with her Bren-Gun? Or join the survivors? Ms. Itua 23:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yo Weston, check out the top of Kane's page. KuHB1aM 01:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Can i make a page for bourneVegas adict Irc join it! --Cerebralz 23:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) uhh...ok...Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The Survivors: Tim "Doc" Williams Background: Tim grew up in a community which was almost constantly being raided. While the defences were never penetrated, the defenders took wounds every other battle. Tim became the doctor's assistant at 12 years of age and quickly picked up a basic knowledge of medicine and first aid. Soon enough, he became a field medic who's job was to patch up the defenders of the settlement on the front lines and give at least some fire support. Of course, times change and soon enough travelling merchants invested in the area, giving the town better defences and effectively scaring the raiders off. With the raids becoming increasingly rare, Williams' role was rendered obsolete and it was finally time to move on. Aged 22, he was pointed in the direction of Rapture Company. Survival: After basic training and with his combat skills tuned, Williams was sent on his first operation which was to eliminate a raider camp harassing a town. It went well, he scored 2 kills though his medicical proficiency was not required. It was his second operation, however, that made him noticable. A team of 5 Mercs, including Williams, were sent on a protection detail and were set to meet their client in the middle of a square in downtown D.C. Unknown to them, it was a Talon Company set up who opened up mortar and machine gun fire upon the group. 3 were wounded within one minute, one of them severely. Williams was luckily able to patch them up enough to repel the assault and got the added bonus of capturing the Talon's mortar. Tim's quick thinking and fast acting was duely noted and the team earned themselves a well deserved rest. After a few more successful operations, Williams' luck ran out. His unit of 12 were on an caravan escort when it was attacked by a deathclaw who picked them off, one by one, over the course of multiple days in a metro station. He managed to escape alive when a group of wasters decided to take shelter in the same station, attracting the deathclaw. Williams sprinted out as the deathclaw ripped the unfortunate group to shreds and was picked up by VTOL, assured that there was nothing he could have done. Spectre N7 14:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) The Survivors: Allan "Slice" Smith Early life:Allan grew up in rivet city and he became assistant to Dr.Preston at the age of 15.He had a gift when it came to surgery and knife work.Preston noticed this and sugested that the boy find some merc group or milita that could use a skilled surgon or someone good when it came to Knife work.Asking around he learnt that rapture company was looking for new recriuts.Aged 17 he joined rapture company and becan basic training. Survival:After basic training and a few sucsessful missions that often involved knife work either in combat or out of it.Allan was sent with a squad of 5 to investigate a talon company cell somewhere in DC.The loacation of this cell was unknown and the squad was a scout mission sent to find them.They were found by the talons though and they escaped into the metro.The squad stumbled into a feral ghoul nest and they were swarmed by the ghouls.Allan killed off some of them with his knife but the rest of the squad was ripped to pieces.Allan was only able to escape because the talon mercs who had been hunting them had stumbled into the metro and distracted to ghouls long enogth for him to get to the vertbird.He was told that thier was nothing he could have done and that he had done the best he could have in the cituation.Vegas adict Sebastian I'm fine with him doing Freelance for Rapture. Just don't expect him to be buddy buddy with everyone their. He'll be doing stuff that they really don't want to waste their men to do. --Cerebralz 14:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Contest! Ok, i had this idea in my head running for the past week, and i think i'm going to do it. Bassicly, instead of all these highly trained Merc groups (No offense to all there respeticve oweners), i decided to do the complete opposite. Yep. I'm doind nothing more then a bunch of Mobs with guns. That were hired. So, hwere comes the contest part. Rules! Rember, this is a low-tech group. No vehciles, or Verti birds. Also, these Mercs have almost no training wha-so-ever. Maybe a few hours of target pratice when there not fighting, but, they mainly rely on numbers (Is Several hundered to mary sue? Io'm going with 500 or 400. 300 also works.) ONE) Where should this group be located Two) how did they come to being and there name Three) Who mainly hires them? and Four) Notalbe battles and whatnot. Good luck! Contesnt ends on Friday! Just make a sub-header under this topic with your ideas. Also, just include the NAme of the Merc group ideas so i know whos who~ Good luck, agian! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Your Idea God damn you weston. Making awesome ideas and what not that would fuck Rapture up and what not. Anyway, go for it. Just don't expect them to be anything like Roarke. Also, please PLEASE make the survivors on the real Raptures side. --Cerebralz 19:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RPs I'm moving the multi-page RPs to a single page in preparation for a move to a new namespace. It's ok, I'm not deleting everything. //--Run4urLife! 12:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : Mmmmm'kay. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I r waiting for u to make post in Ronto RP. //--TehK 23:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Bulletz http://media.fukung.net/images/15373/4a27f0baccd2ddb0b4dc613450ead39b.jpg //--TehK 02:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Big Book Which Marty? Cause my Marty didn't add anything! //--TehK 23:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Marty on the Survivors page. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) K //--TehK 23:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, I left my groups name on Marshall Rascón's talk page, and you still haven't got back to me. They are ordering M16s, btw. ZuZu 01:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Insanity For some reason, I frequently combine you and Twentyfists in my head as one person. I don't know why.--OvaltinePatrol 05:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Probably because we're from the same state and we're both insane to the membrane. --Twentyfists 02:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The lyric is "Insane in the membrane" ! ! ! Culture thyself! //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well. Thats a little....odd. Considering the fact that Twenty can actually spell. And active here. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I mix Twentyfists and Kuhb1am with Fireman, Weston with Cerebral, and Rad King with Run4 sometimes. Lol. //--TehK 01:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I always used to mix Kuhb1am up with Run4. That irritated me deeply. --User:Ramsey 02:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That's all well and good folks, but I think I've been the subject of the worst of the confusion. I've been called Jacob before, for feck's sake! //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :From me. With my level of incompetence, I'm surprised I haven't accidentally called Jacob Run4 in an RP. EDIT- I primarily mix people up with their characters, and not other members of the site. But seeing as Run4 is a living, breathing incarnation of Jackal, I typically picture a ghoul when I talk to him. Cerebral plague 15:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) TehK, I feel insulted that you confuse me with CP. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I hope this is what you were looking for. ---Seqeu0 17:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Hey Weston due to our recent collaboration together with the legion and los hermanos, I decided it's only proper to invite you personally to the new roleplay that I am trying to organize. There are currently three definates including me and one maybe. It takes place in the war between La Ciudadela and the legion and thus your hermanos would have a vested place in it, you could be Juan Pepe perhaps. If you're interested then check out this and this and if you're not then no problem. Thanks for reading and have a good day, man. Florida Born 77 (talk) 07:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I got the RP up Here. Make your character and I look forward to seeing you there, have a good one. Florida Born 77 (talk) 07:38, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you had any projects on this wikia you could use my help on? I noticed that "The wastes wiki" was in your favorite wikis. I just became Admin of Judge Dredd Wikia a few weeks ago. I was wondering if you could join my Judge Dredd Wikia? becasue its also part of that Wasteland theme that you like to edit. In fact over at Judge Dredd Wikia there is even a page called Wasteland. Promethius20 (talk) 01:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Weston, I'm CaptainCain. I saw that photo you have on your talk page and I'd love to use it. So if you don't mind could I possibly use it for a character or something? CaptainCain (talk) 19:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) New Contest Hey Weston "Henchmen" Foster, there is a new contest up. It is open to all users and is based on the Philosophy of the Wasteland. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:41, May 16, 2016 (UTC)